Flawless Curse
by kathhf
Summary: Ao ver seu namoro ruir, Hermione passa dias inteiros na biblioteca procurando uma resposta. Apesar de ter um extenso conhecimento, ela nunca se permitiu descobrir o quão poderoso e arrebatador um amor verdadeiro pode ser. A vida, como sempre, prega uma peça e mostra que, Fred Weasley é muito mais que um menino brincalhão. Ele é a sua maldição perfeita.
1. A decisão

A névoa cinzenta pairou sob Hogwarts e perdurou durante toda semana. Ironicamente, aquele era o seu humor: cinzento. Passou a semana inteira enfornada na biblioteca com os livros acima da cabeça e os olhos percorrendo ferozmente as páginas surradas e amareladas. Até Madame Pince desconfiou que algo não estava nos conformes. Receosa, perguntou a menina o que estava acontecendo e, ao receber uma resposta amarga, a senhora dirigiu-se ao outro lado da sala. Harry que, desde sempre, fora tão atencioso e compreensível pareceu notar o comportamento anormal e, ao contrário do que faria em outros tempos, não interferiu. Ela sabia o por quê: Harry não queria ficar contra Ronald.

Sem dúvidas aquele seria o _pior_ final de semana em Hogsmeade. Primeiro: Harry sairia com Cho e Ronald com Lavender – a garota suspirou ao pensar _naquelazinha._ Segundo: enquanto seu ex-namorado sairia com a garota mais ridícula que ela conhecia - responsável pelo término do seu namoro – ela, estaria sozinha. Terceiro: apesar de manter-se isolada toda a semana, Hermione sentia falta de seus únicos amigos: Harry e Ronald.

Irritada, fungou e largou o livro em cima da mesa. Ajeitou os cachos que teimavam em cair nos olhos e respirou fundo a fim de evitar as lágrimas. Iria sim a Hogsmeade. Onde ela ficaria durante o passeio, ela não sabia mas não perderia a oportunidade de espairecer. Afinal, não seria tão ruim assim. Hermione sabia que poderia contar com Ginny...se ela não tivesse um encontro também.

O dia anterior a Hogsmeade sempre deixava todos nervos à flor da pele. As gêmeas Patil viviam nos cantos, cochichando e querendo saber quais garotas tinham encontros. Lógico que se fosse em outros tempos, Hermione estaria com Rony a tiracolo, feliz e talvez, um pouco irritada – nada que comprometesse o passeio. Entretanto, eram novos tempos e ela iria sozinha. Antes de deitar, separou uma roupa quente: um trench coat branco, um blusão azul e calça jeans.

A noite veio e os sonhos proporcionaram a garota doces lembranças de seu curto namoro: ela e Ronald abraçados na sala comunal e nos jardins, felizes e sorridentes. Ao lado, o fiel amigo, Harry Potter, conversando e rindo debaixo de uma árvore que os cobria o tímido sol que havia dado o ar da graça naquela tarde.

N/A: Estou escrevendo essa fanfic porque minha fértil criatividade sempre quis ver a Hermione e o Fred juntos. Não sei se haverá leitores mas, caso haja, espero que gostem e que desculpem possíveis erros. A história é baseada nos livros entretanto há uns toques pessoais e algumas alterações. Acho que é isso. Se alguém ler, gostaria que deixassem comentários LOL


	2. Hogsmeade

N/A: Espero que gostem! Não esqueçam de deixar review, boa leitura.

* * *

McGonagall estava ao lado de Filch anotando o nome dos alunos que iriam a Hogsmeade e recolhendo as autorizações dos terceiranistas. Dei um passo em sua direção e olhando para os meus pés, suspirei e segui obstinada. A professora sorriu e indicou que eu poderia passar. Hesitei. Balancei a cabeça e segui em direção a estrada que levava a Hogsmeade. Encontrei Luna no caminho e ela me acompanhou até chegarmos. Pensei em convidá-la para ir ao Três Vassouras, mas antes que tivesse chance, ela falou que procuraria algum antiquário para ver fotos de bufadores de chifres enrugados. Sorri e revirei os olhos, aquela era a Di-Lua: sempre imprevisível.

Caminhei pela viela, a esta altura abarrotada de gente, e segui até o final. Queria tomar cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras, todavia sabia que havia enormes chances de encontrar Ronald e Lavender. Decidi, por fim, tomar um capuccino e comer uma tortinha de abóbora. Adentrei o café da Madame Puddifoot e procurei por uma mesa. Para meu azar, nenhuma estava vazia. Soltei um murmúrio praticamente inaudível quando, novamente para meu azar, vi Ronald e Lavender chegando atrás de mim. Levantei a cabeça e procurei desesperadamente por alguém que conhecesse. Meus olhos pararam em um ruivo pensativo, sentado em uma mesa perto da janela.

Ao contrário do que eu imaginei, o ruivo sorriu e me chamou para sua mesa. Sentei na cadeira decorada por enormes laçarotes rosa e agradeci. O casal 20 conseguiu uma mesa também, por sorte, bem longe da que eu compartilhava com Fred. Observei, então, o local. As cortinas eram fofas e rosas, cobertas de lacinhos também rosas e cheias de babadinhos, as toalhas das mesas eram de um tecido delicado e macio e mantinham a tonalidade rosa. O cheiro de café tornava o ambiente ainda mais agradável. Era o tipo de lugar que todo casal de namorados deveria ir: aconchegante, quentinho e fofo. Quase um sonho de contos de fadas. Ri amarga. A ironia realmente adorava me ter como amiga.

- Desculpa, nem perguntei se você estava acompanhado. – falei quando percebi que Fred me encarava.

- Tudo bem, Angelina ficou em Hogwarts para planejar a equipe de Quadribol. Quando a coruja chegou, eu já estava aqui. – ele deu de ombros – Tudo bem com você? A julgar pelo seu olhar, diria que não. – completou

- Como estaria tudo bem? Ronald faz questão de se esfregar com Lavender sempre que eu o vejo e tampouco faz questão de falar comigo. Sabe, eu ainda gosto dele, mas me contentaria com amizade. – ao ver o ruivo revirar os olhos, ela continuou – Nem sei porque disse isso a você. Vai contar a ele na primeira oportunidade e debochará de mim por tempos, Fred. – seu olhar tornou-se penetrante quando ouviu eu falar seu nome

- Como você sabe meu nome? – ele perguntou atônito

- Ora, conheço você e seus irmãos desde...- tentei me explicar e fui interrompida

- Nem minha mãe e meu pai sabem nos diferenciar! – ele exclamou surpreso – Não venha me dizer que isto é fácil. George e eu somos praticamente iguais.

- Não, não são iguais.

- Qual a diferença, então? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha

- Ehh...hum...- tentei explicar – Bom, você tem um pequeno corte no supercílio e tem a voz mais grossa.

- Incrível – respondeu divertido – Você é realmente observadora. Por favor, não conte isso a ninguém. Você não faz ideia do quanto é divertido enganar as pessoas. – ao receber um olhar desaprovador, ele emendou – Ah, você sabe, Hermione, coisas banais, nada muito sério.

A garçonete aproximou-se de nossa mesa e durante o pedido, encarava Fred furtivamente. Ela era realmente bonita: tinha olhos tão azuis quanto os dele, cabelos longos, loiros e lisos, bochechas extremamente rosadas e lábios cor de pêssego, suas feições eram doces e eu poderia jurar que era parte _veela. _O ruivo correspondeu o olhar e sorriu. "Galanteador!" minha mente exclamou. Ao dirigir-se a mim, seu tom doce tornou-se cortante e áspero "O que você quer?". Estranhei a forma que fui tratada uma vez que ela fora agradável e simpática com Fred.

- Ela sempre faz isso, sabe. – Fred falou olhando a mulher rebolar elegantemente até o balcão – Quer dizer, ela é meio óbvia...sempre deixa seu nome atrás da nota. – ele riu – Angelina a odeia.

- Qualquer namorada que veja seu namorado ser seduzido pela garçonete ficaria brava. – respondi e comecei a brincar com a toalha da mesa

- Ser seduzido. – ele repetiu minhas palavras e começou a rir – Você acha mesmo que ela tentou me seduzir? – assenti – E eu correspondi? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e sua expressão era confusa ao ver que eu assenti novamente – Angelina diz que ela faz isso com todos só por diversão. As _veelas_ são realmente...poderosas.

- Sem dúvidas. – murmurei e lembrei do estado de Rony quando convidou Fleur Delacour para o baile durante o Torneio Tribruxo

- Como foi que vocês terminaram? – ele indicou o irmão

- Quer saber mesmo ou só está tentando puxar assunto? – ele deu de ombros – Ok.


	3. Wesleys

"Eu, Rony e Harry estávamos nos jardins de Hogwarts. O sol brilhava radiante e refletia no lago a frente deles, as flores coloriam o imenso tapete verde de grama. Aquilo parecia magia. A sensação de estar completa era ótima: estava com os dois garotos que mais amava naquele lugar.

Harry pediu licença e saiu em direção a cabana de Hagrid. Rony e eu ficamos juntos, abraçados debaixo da árvore. Ele arrancou uma florzinha branca do chão e me entregou, sorri com o gesto e encarei seus olhos. Oh Deus, que olhos! Ele sorriu e levantou meu rosto. No próximo segundo, senti seus lábios macios sobre os meus. Seu gosto era levemente adocicado e, inexperiente, Rony os entreabriu e permitiu a passagem da língua.

Eu já sabia como era beijar, Krum havia me ensinado essa matéria muito bem. Rony, entretanto, não. Mas não poderia negar que ele era um fofo. Sempre cuidadoso e perguntando se eu estava bem. Começamos namorar e, desde então, andávamos para todos lugares de mãos dadas e fazendo carícias.

Era tudo perfeito, sabe? Até que Rony começou a se destacar no time de Quadribol. A sua autoconfiança aumentou e, com ela, suas defesas eram mais precisas e, quase sempre, saíam invictos do campo. A atenção das garotas perante meu namorado também aumentou e isso, não me deixava nada feliz. Uma em especial, Lavender, parecia nos seguir a todos lugares.

Rony e eu passamos a brigar constantemente devido isso. Não me agradava ter uma cadelinha a tiracolo embora, cada vez mais, ele gostasse da presença dela. Harry também ficava chateado com sua presença. Não tínhamos mais oportunidade de conversarmos sobre nossos assuntos. O trio passou a ser quarteto. Comecei a me afastar disso e, conseqüentemente, de Ronald. Ele pareceu perceber e, ao invés de pedir a Lavender espaço, ele fez questão de aproximá-la ainda mais.

Estava indo até a biblioteca quando os vi. Meus olhos dirigiram-se as mãos entrelaçadas dos dois. Senti um aperto no peito. Não demorou muito e ele a encostou na parede e a beijou. Na frente de todos. Não sei o que aconteceu comigo mas saí correndo e fui direto ao banheiro feminino. Chorei como nunca havia chorado antes. Me sentia traída, trocada, usada e humilhada. Perder meu melhor amigo e ainda namorado era muito forte para mim. Ele sequer fez questão de terminar!

No outro dia, os boatos do beijo corriam a solta. Hogwarts não tem segredos. Todos sabiam e me olhavam com pena. Após o término da aula de Poções, Lavender me chamou para conversar. Relutei em aceitar sua proposta, todavia, a segui. Fomos até perto da sala comunal e ela me encostou na parede. "Eu e o Rony estamos namorando e ele pediu para avisar que terminou com você. Se você tentar acabar com meu namoro, vai sofrer as conseqüências. Nem tente interferir porque eu e o Uon Uon estamos muito felizes juntos."

Aquilo foi pior do que ver os dois juntos. Ele pediu para a nova namorada terminar seu antigo namoro. Que droga era aquela? Meu coração, se é que possível, quebrou-se mais uma vez. Agora, eu definitivamente, perdera meu melhor amigo. E o pior: eu ainda o amava. Tentei falar com Harry a respeito e, como sempre discreto, ele apenas disse que não queria se intrometer nisso. Entendi sua decisão. Aos poucos, começamos a andar só nós dois."

Depois de tanto tempo falando, tomei meu capuccino em um só gole. Fred ainda me encarava incrédulo. Comi minha tortinha de abóbora em silêncio. O silêncio entre nós era sufocante e ele pareceu perceber pois começou a falar.

- Não acredito que Ronald fez isso.

- Tudo bem, um dia isso aconteceria não é? – a pergunta que fiz era para mim e não para ele – Acontece com todos, Fred.

- Acontece mas não dessa forma. Desculpa, Hermione. – ele falou docemente

- Não tem que se desculpar pelo erro do seu irmão.

- Tenho sim ou você vai pensar que nos, Weasley, somos um bando de trasgos. – eu sorri com os olhos marejados – Sei que parecemos as vezes, embora não sejamos.

Olhei para o lado a tempo de ver Ronald e Lavender se beijar. As lágrimas agora escorriam livremente pelo meu rosto. Não fiz questão de esconder, todos sabiam a mágoa que eu tinha. Fred se sentou ao meu lado e me abraçou. Seus braços eram fortes, provavelmente herança de batedor, quentes e aconchegantes. Enfiei meu rosto na curvatura do seu pescoço e inspirei seu perfume: essência de sândalo com pinho? Minhas lágrimas rolavam e molhavam sua jaqueta de couro de dragão. Entrementes, ele pareceu não se importar. Ele abraçou-me mais forte e afagou meus cabelos. Ao me afastar, ele sorriu.

- Desculpa pela jaqueta e por acabar com seu final de semana. – falei limpando as lágrimas – Eu estou tentando evitar, sabe, mas é tão forte.

- Tudo bem. – ele sorriu e continuou – Quem diria, eu, Fred Weasley, consolando Hermione Granger. – ele gargalhou – Você é incrível e imprevisível, sabia? Pode contar sempre comigo.

- Obrigada. – sorri e apertei seu ombro – Tenho que ir.

- Vou com você. – ao ver meu espanto, continuou – Te levo até o portão de Hogwarts.

- Não, não precisa. – respondi apressada

- Ah, precisa sim. Eu quero e eu vou levar.

Pagamos a conta e seguimos em direção da estrada que levava a Hogwarts. Ele riu e me mostrou a nota: a garçonete havia escrito seu nome, de novo.


	4. Bilhetes

N/A: Apenas uma palavra: comentem e próximos capítulos virão :)

* * *

Entrei no dormitório feminino e fechei as cortinas do dossel. Pouco me importava o quão mal educado era meu gesto, apenas não queria ouvir Parvati e Lavender murmurando e rindo como hienas enquanto comentavam sobre o passeio. Enquanto me acomodava na cama, fiz uma nota mental de ir ao corujal cedo e enviar uma carta ao Fred agradecendo a gentileza de ir até o castelo, me aturar chorando e, ainda pro cima, encharcar sua jaqueta de couro de dragão. Nem bem arrumei as cobertas e Lavender elevou sua voz 3/8 para ter certeza de que eu a ouviria falando sobre o seu Uon Uon. Por mais que tentasse segurar, as lágrimas caíram sobre o travesseiro.

Não sei em que momento da conversa adormeci, mas acordei com o pior dos humores. Rumei ao banheiro e me olhei no espelho. Abafei um grito ao ver meu estado: cabelos despenteados, olhos vermelhos e rosto amassado. Fiquei inconformada com meu visual. Eu era Hermione Granger, a sabe-tudo, que andava sempre com seus dois melhores amigos com uma montanha de livros. Eu estava no sexto ano e não mais no primeiro ou segundo. Em todos aqueles anos eu nunca mudara nada: meus cabelos ainda eram espessos, meu uniforme era dois tamanhos maiores e, diferente da maioria das garotas, eu não usava maquiagem.

A partir daquela manhã, decidi não ser mais a garotinha acanhada que escondia a face atrás de espessos cachos e uniformes cumpridos. Mudaria para melhor. E mais: não seria por um garoto qualquer e sim por mim mesma. Mostraria a todos que atrás de uma "sabe-tudo" existia uma garota - que também poderia ser tão linda quanto todas as outras. Após sair do banho, sequei meus cabelos e enrolei as pontas levemente – extinguindo qualquer indício de volume -, passei um blush leve nas bochechas e rímel nos cílios. Não era nada exuberante, entretanto, fiquei extremamente apresentável.

Ao me vestir, fiz questão de encurtar um pouco minha saia – que cobria os joelhos – e as deixei um palmo acima. Ajustei minha camiseta, antes uns dois números maiores, ao tamanho do meu corpo e vesti a capa por cima. Joguei meus livros cuidadosamente sobre a cama e escolhi-os de acordo com os períodos do dia: Feitiços, Runas Antigas, Herbologia, Poções, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Aritmancia. Quando cheguei na sala comunal, Ginny e Harry me esperavam. A ruiva sorriu discretamente ao ver que eu havia acatado um dos pedidos dela: usar roupas mais ousadas. Sorri com o pensamento e segui com eles até o salão principal.

_Fred, _

_Queria agradecer por ter sido tão bondoso comigo ontem. Não sei por quê me descontrolei daquela jeito, geralmente quando isso acontece ninguém está por perto. De qualquer forma, não tenho palavras para lhe agradecer. Obrigada por tudo. _

_PS: Se eu soubesse que você seria tão gentil comigo em uma situação como aquela, nunca teria confiscado nenhum artefato das Gemialidades Weasley. _

_Atenciosamente, _

_Hermione Granger._

Entreguei à Hedwig o bilhete e pedi que levasse até ele. A coruja tão branca quanto a neve desapareceu no céu azul – quase tão azul quanto os olhos de Rony. Suspirei com esse pensamento enfadonho e me dirigi à sala do professor Flitwick.

- Mione. – Harry disse após o jantar quando estávamos na sala comunal – Você pode revisar meu dever de Poções? – ergui uma sobrancelha e ele pareceu entender o recado – Ehhh...coloquei o livro do Príncipe Mestiço na Sala Precisa e, bom, você sabe...

- Já não era sem tempo. Vem, deixa eu ler. – com um simples toque de varinha reorganizei os argumentos de Harry sobre a Poção Morto-Vivo e fiz algumas alterações – Hum, está pronto.

- Obrigado. – ele sorriu satisfeito e puxou minhas vestes – Hey, você usou a Hedwig hoje? – assenti – Acho que ela trouxe sua resposta.

Segui até a janela e dei passagem para Hedwig, ela entrou e eriçou as penas. Peguei o pergaminho enrolado em sua perna e afaguei suas penas. A coruja cor de neve levemente bicou meu dedo e perdeu-se na noite escura. Abri o bilhete.

_É uma pena que só tenhas me dito isso depois de sair de Hogwarts. Tudo bem, espero que tenhas a mesma opinião quando veres algum aluno com nossos produtos. Se cuida, F.W._


	5. A Toca

N/A: 9 Reviews, nossa :D Muito obrigada por comentarem, de verdade. Espero que continuem lendo e gostando e, principalmente, comentando para que novos capítulos possam ser postados.

* * *

O fim de dezembro aproximava-se cada vez mais rápido. O desespero de Hermione era visível. No início do ano letivo, Molly e Arthur Weasley haviam conversado com os pais da garota a fim de convidá-la para passar as festas do final de ano em sua casa. O senhor e a senhora Granger, após perguntá-la, aceitaram o convite. Como a filha ficaria ausente durante o período festivo, eles participariam de um Congresso de Odontologistas em New York. Ou seja, as chances de Hermione não ir para casa de Ronald eram nulas e, isto, em outras palavras, queria dizer que ela deveria ficar debaixo do mesmo teto dele por duas semanas. O detalhe era que ainda não se falavam.

Ginny, prevendo a reação da amiga, lhe dissera na noite anterior as férias de inverno que ela deveria sim ir a sua casa. As palavras da ruiva ecoavam na mente da morena:"Não importa se você e o meu irmão não se falam. Você é minha convidada e de meus pais e isto basta! Mione, somos amigas desde o segundo ano e você nunca se esquivou de ir para lá. Vá por mim, ok?". Hermione demorou mais tempo que o necessário ao arrumar as malas, talvez aquela era uma forma de atrasar-se para o jantar e não ter que ver Ronald e Lavender grudados. Como esperado, ao chegar no salão principal, a sobremesa era servida e, em seguida, sua ronda de monitora começaria, dando margem a ela sair de fininho.

O outro dia amanheceu ensolarado e convidativo para uma longa viagem de trem até a estação King's Cross. Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Luna e Neville ficaram jogando Snap Explosivo durante o percurso. A sensação de vazio que Mione sentira nas últimas semanas foi preenchida por um sentimento já conhecido: união. Era uma lástima ter que se separar de Luna e Neville, eles eram realmente agradáveis, cada um de sua forma, seja lunática ou atrapalhada. Por volta do meio dia, uma mulher de covinhas abriu a porta do compartimento e perguntou se queriam alguma coisa do carrinho.

Ao chegarem na estação, o senhor e a senhora Weasley estavam esperando. Emocionada, a matriarca abraçou e beijou todos os filhos – filhos, em seu vocabulário, incluíam Harry e Hermione também. A viagem até a Toca foi rápida visto que usaram uma chave do portal enfeitiçada pelo Ministério.

A presença de Rony incomodava Hermione posto que ambos passavam lado a lado e nem um "oi" era proferido. A senhora Weasley percebeu que algo não estava bem, entretanto, não quis interferir no assunto dos jovens.

Os Weasley – incluindo os gêmeos, Charlie, Bill e Percy que haviam chegado no dia seguinte – acompanhados de Harry decidiram, para relaxar, jogar Quadribol. Percy foi para seu quarto com a desculpa de terminar um relatório – e os irmãos não perderam a oportunidade de zombar perguntando sobre a espessura dos caldeirões – enquanto Hermione ficaria lendo, apenas observando o jogo. Sendo assim, sobrariam sete jogadores, tal fato obrigou um dos ruivos esperar a próxima partida. Assim que os times ficaram completos, Fred foi à direção a morena.

- Sabe, você poderia aprender a jogar quadribol, assim eu não precisaria ficar de fora. – ele falou como se aquilo fosse a pior coisa do mundo

- Ou então o Percy poderia jogar com vocês. – respondi pousando o livro no meu colo e ele riu como se aquilo fosse absurdo

- É infinitamente mais fácil você aprender a jogar do que Percy honrar os Weasleys jogando Quadribol. Sério. – acrescentou ao ver meu olhar reprovador

- Não sei por quê implicam tanto com ele. Percy é estudioso e quer dar o melhor de si em seu trabalho, quão horrível isso pode ser? – rebati

- Ah claro. Não sei porque vocês nunca se acertaram, afinal, o Percy é O inteligente, O esforçado e por aí vai. – zombou Fred – O problema dele não é esse. O problema está no fato dele rejeitar nossa família! Fala sério, você acha que um dia ele trouxe alguma garota aqui?

- Você já trouxe? – perguntei interessada e ele negou – Então como pode exigir uma atitude de seu irmão se nem você o fez?

- Nossa, você é mesmo insistente, garota! – ele riu – Talvez pelo fato de não ter uma namorada firme como ele.

- E o que Angelina é? – perguntei curiosa e virei de lado encarando-o

- Angelina é...- pensou – não sei mas não é uma namorada de verdade.

-Não sabia que existiam namoradas de brinquedo e namoradas de verdade. – considerei o que havia dito – Hum, acho que é isso. Eu fui a namorada de brinquedo do Ronald e agora ele me trocou por uma de verdade. Saiba que isso é frustrante, então, não faça o mesmo com a Angelina.

- Nunca considerei o fazer e o que eu quis dizer é que nós temos algo do tipo amizade colorida, se é que me entende. – assenti e ele sorriu – Você e o Roniquinho ainda estão de pirraça um com o outro?

- Estar de pirraça. – repeti, irritada com seu tom zombeteiro - Apenas não nos falamos e se depender dele, isso perdurará por tempos.

O silêncio pairou entre nós, igual a vez de Hogsmeade, só que, desta vez, meu livro não tornou o silêncio tão incômodo assim já que os gritos dos jogadores eram constantes. Estava concentrada lendo Hogwarts, uma história novamente quando ouvi o farfalhar de penas característico de passarinhos. Olhei e a minha frente estavam três passarinhos dourados brincando em círculos. Observei ao meu redor e procurei a possível origem do ninho, entretanto, não o avistei. Fred tocou levemente meu braço e indicou a minha frente: agora além de passarinhos haviam borboletas. Uma delas – branca com manchas rosas – pousou no meu dedo.

- Você não tem uma varinha aqui. – constatei e ele sorriu como se fosse óbvio – Você é um magid! Merlin, quando descobriu...? – perguntei incrédula

- Não sei. Acho que quando eu estava na biblioteca procurando um livro e ele veio voando até mim. – Fred respondeu divertido ao ver meu espanto

- Não. Não. Não. – falei pausadamente – Você é Friedrich Weasley, dono de uma loja de logros e brincadeiras e magid! Desculpa, é que isso é tão raro. – passei os dedos nos lábios – E desde quando você vai a biblioteca? – meu tom tornou-se acusatório

- Desde sempre. – ao ver minha expressão ele adicionou – Madame Pince é demasiadamente petulante, prefiro ir a biblioteca durante a noite. É por isso que você nunca me viu. – concluiu – Tem muita coisa sobre mim que você não sabe – acrescentou misterioso

- Seus pais devem estar orgulhosos, não?

- Eles não sabem. – ele respondeu sorrindo ao ver meu choque – E nem vão saber, certo? Esse será o nosso segredinho.

- Por que você não conta? Quer dizer, isso é ótimo!

- Hermione. – falou sério – Eu tenho outros seis irmãos, você realmente acha que eu vou contar isso a eles? Eu não quero ser o filho magid, quero ser apenas o Fred. O Fred brincalhão que tem uma loja de logros, o Fred que fugiu de Hogwarts e eu sinceramente acho que deveria ter isto no seu exemplário. – ele apontou para meu livro e continuou sério – Não fiz questão de ser bom em meus N. tampouco em meus N.I. até porque eu nem fiz.

"Todo tempo que eu vivi em Hogwarts foi para me dedicar as coisas que eu gosto: Quadribol e alguns ramos da magia. Sei que isso soa egoísta, mas eu nunca fiz questão de ser bom em alguma coisa que pudesse concorrer com os meus irmãos. Eu incomodo o Percy com essa história da espessura dos caldeirões porque eu acho que ele tem potencial para ser melhor e tenho total consciência de que se eu realmente prestasse atenção nas aulas, obteria mais N. que meu irmão.

Mas você acha que isso me deixaria satisfeito? Não. Se eu quisesse, poderia extrair as lembranças de todos daqui e eu não estou sendo arrogante. Apenas tenho consciência do poder que tenho sobre a Legilimência. Gosto de ser normal ou pelo menos quase. Tiro pouco proveito da minha condição, se é que me entende."

- Tira proveito da sua condição de que forma? – analisei-o e pude constatar um fato que até então estava guardado em algum canto da minha memória: Fred era o Weasley mais...charmoso.

- Consigo fazer feitiços mais rápidos e aprender mais rápido do que os outros. É bom não depender de uma varinha mas, na frente de todos, eu sempre uso. – ele sorriu satisfeito consigo – Acho que o George desconfia que há alguma coisa diferente em mim embora nunca tenha perguntado. Essa é a única coisa que ele não sabe de mim.

- Eu sei que você tem compromissos com a loja e que essa semana é para seu descanso mas...- quase sussurrei – poderia me ensinar algumas coisas? Digo, você deve ter estudado bastante para conseguir fazer tudo isso e eu queria aprender um pouco. – o final da frase foi quase um murmúrio e eu pude ver que ele se concentrava nas minhas palavras – Queria estudar animagia.

- Posso te ajudar com isso se você realmente quiser. – Fred sorriu e o canto de seus olhos enrugaram e eu, novamente, pensei em quão lindo ele ficava quando o sol refletia em seus olhos azuis.


	6. Amigos?

N/A: Primeiramente, quero agradecer a Meel Jacques, EFonseca, MSC2, MorangodoHyuk, Luu, Sakiy, Aninha e Mirian que deixaram reviews absolutamente lindos e fizeram minha Páscoa mais doce 3

Estou passando aqui rapidinho para apenas postar o próximo capitulo e, de noite, vou responder cada por lerem e comentarem! Espero que gostem do próximo.

Feliz Páscoa ?

* * *

A véspera de Natal sempre era uma correria na Toca. Enquanto a senhora Weasley corria de um lado ao outro da casa, arrumando e fazendo vários pratos diferentes, os filhos ficavam na volta tentando provar. Após seu grito estridente para que parassem, os garotos decidiram ir ao Beco Diagonal fazer as compras de última hora. Ginny, ofegante, batia desesperadamente na porta do banheiro gritando para que o irmão, Percy, saísse e a deixasse tomar banho. Hermione olhava a confusão e ria com a tonalidade vermelha que as bochechas da amiga adquiriram.

Depois do almoço, todos Weasley – exceto Molly e Arthur – seguiram em direção do Caldeirão Furado e, tocando os tijolos corretamente, entraram no Beco Diagonal. A decoração da rua, composta por pedras irregulares, era magicamente perfeita: anjos de gelo decoravam o centro e, na volta, as diversas lojas bruxas tinham diferentes enfeites que iam desde flocos de neve coloridos até sininhos e anjinhos. Hermione e Ginny passeavam pela rua encantadas com tanta beleza e criatividade. As duas resolveram comprar vestes novas, Gui foi a Gringotes verificar se estava tudo bem, os gêmeos foram até sua loja e Harry e Rony foram ver novas vassouras.

Ao entrarem na Madame Malkin, Trajes para Todas as Ocasiões, Ginny abriu a boca em um perfeito formato de "O" e, ao olhar o redor, percebeu que a amiga tinha razão em espantar-se. Os vestidos expostos eram curtos e longos de todos os feitios, cores, tamanhos e tecidos. Alguns, provavelmente os mais caros, eram incrustados de pedras delicadas. Não sei quanto tempo nos demoramos no local mas foi o suficiente para que Harry e Rony viessem até nós perguntando se estávamos bem. Decidi levar um vestido curto tomara que caia de saia rodada azul celeste, nada extraordinariamente luxuoso, entretanto, adequava-se para passar o Natal na casa dos meus amigos. Ginny, como sempre, escolheu um vestido um tanto quanto _ousado_: com um decote sinuoso, era curto e justo no corpo. Embora fosse dois anos mais nova que eu, tinha um corpo bem desenvolvido.

Estávamos saindo do Beco Diagonal quando tive uma ideia, modéstia parte, brilhante. Depois do Natal, ficaria mais uns dias na casa dos Weasley e quando faltasse uma semana para volta a Hogwarts, iria me hospedar no Caldeirão Furado. Diria a senhora Weasley que meus pais haviam retornado mais cedo e que ficaria o restante das férias em casa. Obviamente ninguém desconfiaria de mim uma vez que eu sou a pessoa que sempre repreende os outros quando mentem. Tal plano me deixaria fora do campo de visão de Ronald, ou seja, teria uma semana sem brigas ou mal humor e ainda poderia aproveitar o tempo para por meus pensamentos em ordem. Durante o fim da semana, o aprimoraria para que este não deixasse dúvidas. Harry notou que eu estava quieta e puxou meu braço, fazendo com que ficássemos atrás do restante.

- O que foi? – perguntei exasperada

- Mione, eu estive conversando com Rony e ele quer te pedir desculpas. – seus olhos tornaram-se suplicantes – Eu sei a mágoa que você tem dele e tem razão em tê-la mas, por favor, considere o que ele disser. Seja qual for a desculpa, nosso amigo está sentindo sua falta. Eu sei que você sabe o quanto ele é ruim com as garotas...ele é meio imaturo para isso. Não quero que você encare isso como uma obrigação de desculpar. – encerrou e passou o braço por meus ombros – Sentimos sua falta. – deixei meu braço em sua cintura e continuamos assim até chegarmos a Toca.

Estava no quarto arrumando meu vestido novo em um cabide para não amassar quando Ronald entrou cabisbaixo. Observei-o, curiosa, e ele pareceu perceber meu olhar. Sentou-se na cama e começou a afagar a coberta. Continuou calado, percebi que ele queria escolher as palavras certas e sorri, Ronald era mesmo um babaca imaturo.

- Mione, precisamos conversar. – ele disse com um tom sério que, particularmente, jamais esperei ouvir dele – Eu quero explicar tudo e eu quero que você me escute, tudo bem?

"Quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez, eu senti uma _coisa_ que eu nunca senti antes. Quer dizer, você foi minha primeira garota e eu estava nervoso, ou melhor, eu sempre fico nervoso contigo por perto. Eu não sei explicar o que eu sinto por ti mas é intenso e forte e cada vez que eu te vejo, quero ficar perto e te proteger. Eu senti que a Lavender estava se aproximando cada vez mais e eu não fiz questão de afastar e foi isso que prejudicou nós. O ponto é que eu nunca tive atenção das garotas. Durante nosso quinto ano, todos debochavam de mim porque eu era ruim. No sexto não foi diferente. E agora que estamos no sétimo parece que todas pareceram perceber que eu existo e essa sensação é tão maravilhosa."

Eu ri com sua honestidade e ele pareceu ficar tenso.

"Todos os dias, eu sentia que te perdia cada vez mais e ao contrário do que deveria, não tentei nos reaproximar. Confesso que esse foi o meu maior erro já que antes de namorados éramos melhores amigos. A situação começou a ficar mais difícil e eu não tinha coragem de pedir para terminar porque eu sentia que aquilo que eu sentia..."

Ele se atrapalhou e baixou a cabeça, tentando se concentrar no que deveria dizer.

"Não vou mentir para você, Mione. A situação começou a ficar difícil porque eu não queria terminar contigo mas eu sentia uma atração enorme pela Lav. Não é a mesma atração que eu sentia por ti, era uma coisa meio...sexual."

Com um sussurro, ele proferiu as últimas palavras como se estivesse cometendo um pecado ao dizê-las.

"Ela falava umas coisas bem indecentes para mim e eu queria experimentar. Se eu me aproximasse de você, eu tenho certeza que iria querer te _bolinar_. Porque tem um poder que sai de ti e vem para mim que é tão forte. Cada vez que eu vejo suas pernas eu tenho um fraquejo."

Ele falava tudo com assombro e eu apenas ri com sua sinceridade. Todas suas frases eram desconexas e sem sentido, era como se Rony estivesse debatendo-se com seu eu interior.

"Beijei a Lav porque não consegui resistir e ela me mostrou umas coisas bem interessantes. Eu percebi que havia te machucado e me senti o pior do mundo por isso. Só que você tem que entender: o que eu sinto por ela não é igual ao que eu sinto por você. Nunca teria coragem de te tocar dessa forma porque eu descobri que o que eu sinto por você é tão forte que é quase como irmão ou sei lá o que eu sinto porque eu nunca quis fazer essas coisas com minha irmã. Por favor, me perdoa. Eu não queria te magoar."

Embora suas desculpas fossem horríveis e sem sentido, eu sentia sinceridade em cada palavra e em cada frase que ele repetia – talvez para enfatizar – e eu o abracei. Rony era mesmo um tosco, lindo e idiota e eu o amava por isso. Ficou decidido, então, que ele ficaria com a Lavender e compartilharia seu tempo conosco – eu e o Harry – também. Era óbvio que eu ainda continuaria o amando e sentindo sua falta, entrementes, o fato de tê-lo perto de mim era infinitamente melhor do que apenas observá-lo pelos cantos. Senti algo preso em minha garganta e a tão conhecida sensação de choro tentava apoderar-se de meu corpo. Antes que pudesse pedir sua retirada, Ronald virou-se e encarou-me, curioso.

- Você e o Krum já...? – ele perguntou me fitando

- Já...? – o incentivei embora soubesse o que ele queria dizer

- Tiveram um contato intenso assim. Do tipo...que remete a luxúria.

- Sim. – dei as costas para ele ao responder, um sorriso brincou em meus lábios ao perceber a forma que ele tentava se referir ao sexo.

Ouvi o som da porta bater e vários gritinhos de dor do outro lado da porta. "Morgana!" exclamei em pensamento. Como fui tola ao ponto de dizer isto? Como eu esquecera que naquela casa as paredes tinham _orelhas extensíveis_? Encarei a porta e três pares de olhos azuis e um de olhos castanhos me encaravam um tanto chocados. Bati a porta e deitei na cama. Abafei os ouvidos com um travesseiro e em um gesto bem adolescente e marrento comecei a chorar. Estava imensamente feliz em voltar a falar com Rony e o ter como melhor amigo novamente, o problema era que meu coração não queria aceitar essa condição. Ele implorava por amor e a única pessoa que poderia retribuir deixara bem claro sua intenção comigo.


	7. Feliz Natal, parte I

N/A: Estou tão feliz pelos comentários! Obrigada por comentarem e desculpem a demora. Infelizmente, estou muito ocupada e acabo esquecendo de vir aqui. Como vocês foram muito lindas e boazinhas comigo, serei com vocês. Serão postados dois capítulos hoje. Quero comentários, hein?

* * *

Ah, o Natal! Nada como acordar e sentir o peso enorme dos presentes em meus pés. Obviamente, a porção mais relevante da data comemorativa refere-se a reunião de amigos, o sentimento de estar entre aqueles que mais gosta, entretanto, a menor parte também é muito tentadora: presentes. Dar presente só não é melhor que receber uma vez que, ao recebermos, sabemos que a pessoa comprou pensando em nós. E tem sensação melhor de saber que fomos presenteados pelos nossos amigos com aquilo que gostamos? A sensação de ver o quanto eles nos conhecem e, no caso da minha amiga lunática Luna, perceber que podemos gostar de coisas totalmente inusitadas. Claro que toda esse pensamento, infelizmente, converge ao capitalismo presente no mundo. Deu, Granger, hora de levantar e rasgar papel! Exclamei mentalmente enquanto estava deitada na cama. Esfreguei os olhos e estiquei as cobertas grossas. Ao ver dois olhos azuis, gritei.

- Ginny, sua louca! O que você está fazendo em cima da minha cama? – perguntei baixinho ao ver sua indicação de silêncio.

- Sua pilha é o dobro da minha. – ela indicou o montante de papel rasgado em cima da cama – Já abri os meus, quero ver os seus. – deu de ombros – Obrigada pelo perfume trouxa, Mione, ele é perfeito! Sente só, eu já coloquei! – ela exclamou e chegou perto de mim

- Ficou ótimo mesmo. – sorri satisfeita com a escolha certa

O primeiro pacote que abri era de meus pais. Abri a caixa retangular de veludo preto e fiquei desconcertada com o que vi: uma pulseira grossa de ouro com um coração de ouro branco incrustado de brilhantes. Ao ler o bilhete, fiquei emocionada e não contive as lágrimas.  
_Hermione, minha filha, sei que escolhestes uma diferente jornada em tua vida_. _Quero que saibas que estaremos do seu lado independente da escolha que fizeres. Nosso coração estará sempre contigo. Te amamos, mamãe e papai_.

Ginny sorriu ao ler e me ajudou a colocá-la. Exclamou um "uau!" e eu assenti. Não haviam palavras que pudessem expressar o quanto eu havia apreciado o presente e isto não era devido ao seu valor real e sim sentimental - que se instituíra no momento que os pais lhe escreveram o bilhete.

O segundo embrulho era mal feito e meio amassado e ao abrir constatei que era de Dobby e sorri. Ele me mandou, pelo terceiro natal consecutivo, meias! E, eu deveria ser honesta, estavam demasiadamente bem tricotadas. O restante dos presentes, Ginny e eu alternávamos na abertura. De Harry ganhei um conjunto de penas novas, Rony preferiu presenteou-me com uma camiseta da minha banda favorita: As Esquisitonas e Ginny optou por um diário rosa coberto de penas.

Olhei para o outro lado da cama e gemi de felicidade, ainda haviam mais presentes. Ganhei também de Hagrid uma cesta de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores e sapos de chocolate. O típico suéter da senhora Weasley era da minha cor favorita, azul, e tinha um enorme HG no meio. Luna enviou-me marca páginas que funcionavam como despertadores: era só ajustar o horário que queria ler. Neville, por sua vez, enviou-me um lembrol e eu sorri perante a falta de criatividade do meu amigo trapalhão. Recebi livros trouxas de meus tios e, por último, restara um enorme embrulho prateado. Abafei um grito ao abrir e encontrar o novo exemplar de Hogwarts, uma história. Procurei pelo cartão no embrulho mas percebi que não tinha. Ginny, nesse momento, estava fechando a porta e descia as escadas para tomar café da manhã. Fiquei demasiadamente feliz com meu novo exemplar e o abri, atrás da contra-capa, uma letra pouco conhecida deixara um recado.

_Seu exemplar estava surrado e pouco atualizado. Esse contém a excepcional fuga feita por mim e meu irmão. haha Feliz Natal, Hermione_.

Tampouco precisava de assinatura, eu sabia quem havia me dado o meu livro favorito: Fred Weasley.

_

Ontem, a senhora Weasley estava tendo colapsos nervosos com a proximidade do jantar, hoje, a situação pareceu agravar – se é que possível. Ninguém poderia entrar na cozinha nem na sala de jantar e os meninos deveriam desgnomizar o jardim enquanto eu e Ginny deveríamos ajudar a por a mesa e decorar os pratos. O fato de ser maior de idade possibilitou que eu fizesse tudo mais rápido e ajudasse minha amiga com as tarefas, dessa forma, fomos liberadas às quatro horas.

O aviso de que o jantar estaria na mesa às oito significava que todos deveriam estar na mesa neste horário, ou seja, nada de atrasos. Subi correndo as escadas e fui direto ao banho. No período que Ginny estava no chuveiro, li um pouco do meu novo exemplar de Hogwarts, uma história. Ao terminar a ducha, ela gritou comigo porque eu ainda não havia secado o cabelo e, se desculpou ao lembrar que eu poderia fazer isso em segundos. "Por favor, Mione, seca o meu também!" e, com um balançar de cabeça negativo, a ruiva tornou-se cabisbaixa. Tanto eu quanto ela sabíamos que eu o faria, mas era deveras divertido vê-la implorar. "Vamos lá" falei como se estivesse cansada de ouvir seus murmúrios.

Deixei meus cabelos lisos e encaracolei os de Ginny. Fiz uma maquiagem grafite que destacou meus olhos castanhos – comuns e feios –, na boca um gloss pêssego e nas bochechas apenas um "ar de saúde". A ruiva utilizou uma maquiagem cinza – segundo ela sua mãe jamais deixaria a filha de apenas quinze anos utilizar algo mais escuro – e um batom rosa, ao contrário de mim, dispensou o blush uma vez que "já ficaria vermelha com os comentários inapropriados da tia Muriel". Inevitavelmente fiquei tensa. Afinal, conheceria toda a família Weasley, a família que durante meses fiz parte. "Merlin, me ajuda a tirar ele dos meus pensamentos. Conceda-me esse presente de Natal" repreendi meus devaneios.

Quando descemos as escadas, às 19:45, tive a impressão de que A Toca estava prendendo fogo. Era um ruivo aqui, outro acolá, e, em cada canto da casa, havia pelo menos uma cabeça ruiva. Apenas um ponto se destacava em meio a multidão: os cabelos morenos de Harry. Até os loiros prateados de Fleur eram ofuscados tamanha quantidade de ruivos. Sorri e lembrei, com certa nostalgia, o último Natal que passara em casa, repleto de cabelos loiros e morenos e, por incrível que pareça, nenhum ruivo. Tonks –também e cabelo ruivo - e Lupin vieram de mãos dadas com o filho Teddy nos cumprimentar. Teddy sorriu e pediu colo imediatamente enlacei meus braços em sua volta e comecei a dar oi para todos. Logo que Harry me viu com o pequeno no colo, correu para mimar o afilhado. Ficamos rindo e observando as transformações do cabelo de Ted que variavam de azul para verde e para vermelho. Ginny fez questão de apresentar-me a toda sua família: desde seu avô Septimus até sua tia-avó Muriel. Lembrei do comentário enfadonho de Rony sobre seu traje a rigor e vi o quão injusto ele fora, a tia Muriel era bem pior. Seus cabelos revoltos ruivos tinham como enfeite um faisão empalhado, suas vestes eram longas de cor marrom e cheias de babadinhos brancos e rosa chá. Poderia jurar que ela havia derramado, no mínimo, meio vidro de perfume com essência de rosas envelhecidas.

George pareceu notar meu pânico em conversar com aquela mulher que, insistentemente, tentava me convencer a usar roupas mais compridas e a ter mais gatos em casa porque eles eram a única companhia verdadeira de uma bruxa. Ele sorriu e disse que eu deveria me retirar para jogar uma partida da Snap explosivo. A ausente astúcia da mulher em nossa tentativa fuga fez com que ela se auto-convidasse para jogar conosco. Devo ter feito uma expressão tão horrível que George abafou um riso e, em um murmúrio – que mais parecia um lamúrio – pediu desculpas.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois – minutos que pareciam horas – o jantar foi servido. Rapidamente a longa mesa foi preenchida pelos convidados. Ginny sentou ao meu lado esquerdo, Harry no direito, Rony na frente de Harry, Fred na de Ginny e a querida tia Muriel a minha. Eu estava em um ringue com Merlin e, tenho certeza, que o placar era desfavorável a mim. "Merlin, quão má eu fui durante esse ano? O senhor tira Ronald dos meus pensamentos e materializa sua tia solteirona?". Enquanto comíamos, Sirius chegou afoito e visivelmente sem-graça e, sob o olhar de repreensão pelo atraso da senhora Weasley, pediu desculpas. Nem bem chegou e eu e Harry nos levantamos em um salto e fomos abraçá-lo. No mínimo, estávamos há dois meses sem nos ver devido as aulas e aos desencontros em Hogsmeade. Ele nos abraçou juntos e em um ímpeto de felicidade acariciou nossos cabelos, sussurrou com um tom paternal um "Saudade crianças!" e tornou-se a sentar no único lugar vago da mesa.

Harry e eu voltamos aos nossos lugares e a tia Muriel reclamava audivelmente sobre a falta de educação de chegar atrasado e ainda abraçar uma menina daquela forma petulante. Particularmente, nem eu nem Harry nem ninguém achou o gesto petulante visto que desde o terceiro ano Sirius fazia parte da minha vida tanto quanto de seu afilhado. Se tinha alguma coisa petulante ali era aquela mulher sem escrúpulos.


	8. Feliz Natal, parte II

Se eu devesse escolher entre o jantar de Natal de Hogwarts ou da senhora Weasley, não hesitaria em minha resposta e escolheria A Toca. Não poderia existir outra torta de abóbora melhor – e, em parte, senti pena das tortinhas da Madame Puddifoot – e, por mais que estivesse acostumada, cada pedaço de torta tinha um sabor diferente. E por incrível que pareça, melhor. Harry riu ao ver minha expressão de satisfação quando degustava cada garfada do meu prato.

A tradição da família Weasley era desejar Feliz Natal à meia noite do dia 25. O tradicional de todas famílias era um dia anterior, entretanto, pouco importava a data. Em alguns minutos eu iria abraçar o Rony e isto bastava. Quando deu meia noite, senti meu peito explodir em milhões de pedacinhos e a alegria que eu sentia em poder abraçar o meu Ronald sem nenhum sentimento de culpa parecia exalar por todos os poros. Estava a sua procura quando dois braços consideravelmente longos com enormes mãos espalmaram minhas costas, eles eram quentes e senti meus ombros aquecerem quase instantaneamente, retribui o abraço, alheia de quem era o causador de tanto conforto. Seus cabelos ruivos como fogo tocaram meu ombro e eu senti o quão macio eram, pareciam pequenos fios de seda. Quando se afastou, senti que meu corpo era tomado pelo gelo novamente e não gostei dessa sensação, queria novamente aquele calor. O sorriso de Fred alargou-se consideravelmente ao ver minha expressão incrédula. Seus olhos tão ou mais azuis e brilhantes que o céu pareciam derreter e, por um momento, fiquei perdida neles. Ele não se importou e sustentou o olhar. Fiquei acanhada e quebrei o olhar.

- Obrigada pelo livro. – minha voz saiu trêmula e eu me odiei por isso – É meu favorito.

- Eu sei. – fiquei surpresa com sua constatação – Hum...eu tiro proveito da minha situação algumas vezes. – minha expressão tornou-se carrancuda e ele gargalhou – Brincadeira, sua boba, observei você lendo aquele dia que todos estavam jogando Quadribol e vi as anotações no rodapé de cada página. Era meio óbvio que aquele era um dos ou senão seu favorito.

Ronald interrompeu minha curta conversa com Fred e, com uma expressão nada amigável, fez que o irmão saísse de perto. Seu olhar era tenso e repreensivo. Não esperei sua atitude, imediatamente enlacei meus braços em seu pescoço e o abracei forte. Um sentimento de carinho apoderou-se de meu corpo. Ele passou seus braços – não tão longos quanto os de Fred – e me trouxe para perto de si. Ao nos afastarmos a sensação de vazio não chegou. Pelo contrário, o carinho ainda estava presente entre nós como uma enorme bolha impenetrável. Ginny interrompeu nosso "momento ternurinha" e disse que as histórias Weasley começariam. Ela saiu me arrastando e só parou quando chegamos na sala.

As várias cadeiras dispostas em forma de círculo cobriam quase toda sala. A maioria estava preenchida por um membro da família e antes que pudesse escolher um lugar, Ginny sentou e me levou consigo. Uma voz doce e baixa inundou o ambiente, suas palavras bem articuladas e até antiquadas relatavam o primeiro encontro de Cedrella e Septimus. A história poderia fazer inveja a qualquer conto de fadas trouxa, do tipo que deixaria Cinderela chorando por anos. Quando chegou ao final, senti uma grossa lágrima escorrer em minha face e perder-se em meus lábios. Observei a idosa levantar-se e ir em direção a cozinha. Levantei rápido e, tropeçando na cadeira, a segui.

- Oi senhora Weasley. – falei quando, por fim, a alcancei.

- Oi minha querida. – seus olhos enrugaram e ela sorriu docemente – Como vai?

- Bem e a senhora? – retribui o sorriso

- Ah estou ótima. Não precisa me chamar de senhora, pode ser vó ou Ced. – ela disse encarando meus olhos

- Tudo bem em lhe chamar de vó? – perguntei emocionada – Eu nunca conheci nenhuma de minhas avós. – senti minha voz embargar – Mas imagino que elas tenham sido iguais a você, sabe, de cabelos presos em coque, olhos brilhantes, óculos redondos e vestidos tons pastel. – falei sonhadora e, por um momento, lunática como minha amiga Luna

- Deve ter sido sim, Mione. – arregalei os olhos ao ouvi-la dizer meu nome, afinal eu nunca havia falado com ela – Meu neto falou sobre como você parecia comigo mais jovem. Eu era exatamente assim como você, uma das melhores alunas da minha escola. – acrescentou e indicou para sentarmos – Ainda lembro do meu primeiro dia em Beauxbatons.

- Morava na França? – fiquei surpresa, ela não tinha sotaque francês

- Não, sempre fui de Londres. Naquela época era comum garotas irem a Beauxbatons e garotos para Durmstrang. Ou Hogwarts que sempre foi uma escola mista. Mamãe e papai conheciam a diretora de Beauxbatons então quando recebi minha carta era de lá.

- Ah...notei que não tinha sotaque francês. – sorri

- Querida, receio que devo ir para casa. Está tarde para pessoas como eu e o Septimus...temo que daqui a instantes sinta sono e não consiga aparatar. Nos veremos em breve - disse sábia e com um beijo estalado em minha bochecha foi despedir-se dos filhos.

A maioria das pessoas haviam desaparatado e o clima pós-Natal era visível: todos cansados deitados no sofá ou acomodados nas cadeiras. Segui em direção ao quintal, conjurei um tapete e sentei de pernas cruzadas pouco importando se estava ou não de vestido. Observei as estrelas e por um ínfimo segundo desejei ter estudado Adivinhação para saber o que o futuro guardava para mim. Seria eu tão feliz quanto Cedrella? Meu primeiro encontro seria tão emocionante quanto o dela? Se meu futuro fosse com Ronald Weasley a resposta seria não. Nunca tivemos um primeiro encontro, embora nosso primeiro beijo tenha sido em um lugar lindo e calmo. Ela tampouco contou se durante todo o tempo de namoro havia visto Septimus nos braços de outra.

A lembrança do meu ex-namorado trouxe-me a tona de toda confusão que estava minha vida. Lembrei de suas desculpas sobre nosso término e vi o quanto aquilo ainda me machucava. Eu o havia desculpado, é claro, melhor ter sua amizade do que nada...Confesso que fiquei feliz ao ver que a culpa não era de todo minha e sim do seu excesso de testosterona. Entretanto, nada mudara em mim. Meu coração ainda clamava por amor.

Comparei Lavender a uma gorda e asquerosa aranha que tece teia a teia até prender sua presa e, por um instante, não a culpei. Ela, visivelmente, sempre o amou e decidiu mostrar não só a ele como a todos o quanto poderia ser boa. Ainda que seja injusta a forma que ela o fez, uma aranha também não é justa com suas presas visto que tece fios perfeitos e transparentes. Ri amarga para ironia da vida: Ronald odiava aranhas e agora, ele amava ser devorado por uma. Não, a culpa definitivamente não era de Lavender. Era única e exclusiva de Ronald que não soube controlar seus instintos. A mágoa que eu tinha não iria cicatrizar tão cedo e, seja qual forma fosse, eu deveria buscar o meu amor em outro lugar – longe de qualquer ruivo babaca imaturo de olhos azuis.


End file.
